


Fairy Tail and Ravka, Sitting In A Tree...

by CelaenaAelin72



Category: Fairy Tail, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaenaAelin72/pseuds/CelaenaAelin72
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots where Grisha characters meet the Fairy Tail ones they’re most like. Suggestions welcome!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Fairy Tail and Ravka, Sitting In A Tree...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmberlyNightengale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberlyNightengale/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at the chapter title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! Hope ya enjoy.

Zeref looked around him. Mavis had vanished, and where was this person he was supposed to meet? Then he looked up. There was a young man, maybe twenty or so, falling screaming from the sky. Screaming a name, in fact.

”ALINA!!! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!” He lunged forward and caught the man in his arms, before setting him down and retreating a safe distance.

”Hello. Are you the person I’m supposed to meet?”

”Are you Zeref?”

”Yes.”

”Then yes. So. The girls will kill us if we don’t talk about anything, so... are you Grisha?”

”I don’t know what a... _Grisha_ is, but I am a wizard. I have an aura of death, though, so don’t get too close.”

”That’s cool. Like, really cool. I’m Aleksander, and I can manipulate darkness and occasionally create monsters called _nichevo’ya.”_

_”_ It’s nice to meet you, Aleksander. I as well have created monsters, demons I write books on summoning.”

”Nice to meet you too. Do you think we can go now without the girls killing us?” Zeref chuckled.

”Yeah, I think so. Bye,” he said.

”Bye,” Aleksander responded, and both vanished into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I should really get back to working on one of my OTHER TWELVE WORKS, but this just seemed so fun...


End file.
